The invention relates to a device for dispensing viscous materials such as, for example, glue, printing ink and the like, that have to be supplied in determinate quantities onto surfaces, spreader rollers in particular, in thin film form.
More specifically, the invention relates to devices for dispensing ink to printing groups employed for placing decorative borders and/or repetitive wording on wrapping and tissue paper etcetera, wherein for this purpose use is made of extremely concentrated inks.